1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an antenna assembly, more particularly to an antenna assembly having relatively high isolation. The present invention further relates to a wireless communication device provided with the antenna assembly having relatively high isolation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional portable electronic device is typically provided with a plurality of antennas to receive and transmit wireless signals of different wireless communication protocols. For instance, the conventional portable electronic device may be provided with an inverted-F antenna for Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), and another inverted-F antenna to support Bluetooth transmission.
As the portable electronic devices are miniaturized, a distance between antennas within the same device is relatively smaller. When two antennas are close to each other and operate at the same resonant frequency band, the antennas will interfere with each other, thereby resulting in a low isolation therebetween.